What She Wishes: The Series
by The WolvGambit
Summary: Some time after Assention part 2...Remy joins the X Men after Rogue has her power struggle. She loses her powers for a brief while. Will she have help controling them? ROMY! [Complete]
1. Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel © Characters, they belong to their respective creators. I write for fun, not for profit. I'm making no profit off of these stories._**

**_Special Note: This story is based on the X-Men Evolution Characters…it is also based after the final episode Ascension Part 2. Just shortly after… also this is my first Remy/Rouge pairing. And sorry if I don't get the accents just right._**

**_Notes: Hey...I'm just posting away...if you've been to my message board then you already know about this story. Anyhow...enjoy the What She Wishes Series._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_**

What She Wishes  
Part 1

It was a very chilly evening as she stood outside her balcony getting a brief glimpse of the star-lit sky. The moon was full and the sun had finally set over the horizon. Her hair was dancing around her face to the soft motions of the breeze. Even with the light air she continued to stand, admiring the view. Her hair was red with a single white streak going through the front. Soon she turned to one side looking at the mountain-view. The glass of the opened door reflected her pale white face with dark purple eye shadow and the same color lipstick. Her outfit was dark green, long sleeved, and her usual black gloves remained in place. Sighing, she remembered how hard it was to be her. Never able to touch another living soul. It made her ache inside as a tear trickled down her cheek.

From the hallway a slimming man about a foot taller than herself was turning into her room. He slowly walked up behind her as his own reflection was now in the glass behind hers. The man wore a dark tan trench coat with a black, grey, and red full-body uniform. His hair was brown, and his eyes were a unique red on black. He wore black gloves with the fingers cut out of them as well. Behind her he stood pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket he leaned against the door frame and started shuffling them nonchalantly.

Then he finally broke the silence. "What makes my Rougey cry so?" He asked putting the cards away and embracing her from behind.

"It's nothing, Remy." She sighed and Remy knew that it wasn't nothing.

"I know it be somethin' Cheri. Rouge can' hide from me." The Cajun sighed. His accent in full bloom. Rouge smiled briefly as she wiped her eyes.

"Sorry."

"Not'in' t' be sorry for. Jus tell Remy wut be wrong."

"Ah'm jus still not raht. Aftah all o' that we went through, Ah'm still not able t' touch anyone." She sighed still trying hard not to cry.

"I said we'd get through, it t'gether Cheri. An' I meant every word I said." Gambit sighed slightly. "I still need t' learn. You've brought somet'in' out in me, Rouge. You've taught me a lot. Now it Remy turn t' help you."

She leaned into his warmth, and he felt her body shiver. He gently, without a word, wrapped his coat around her keeping her warm. "Sure is beautiful, eh?"

"Yes, Ah suppose it is." She sighed very sharply. Her head clouded with a memory…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"LET ME GO! AHHHHHHH!" She screamed as Apocalypse drained every power she had ever gained out of her.

Gambit ran towards her as she fell, her body limp, her arms bear. His hand touched her, no power. "Rouge! Please say somet'ing Cheri…anyt'ing. Don' scare Remy…Please wake up!"

His eyes started to get cloudy and lost their luster as she was positioned limply in his arms. Tears slowly coated his flaming eyes as Rouge wouldn't move or say that she was okay. "Please, Cheri…Don' do dis t' Remy!" He continued to hold her limp body to his as she finally coughed and awoke.

"Remy, Wah happen?" She asked shocked as his bare fingertips were on her back and she wasn't absorbing him. He let her move back so she could see him. "Please…" Rouge said very lightly… "Don't tell me Ah'm dreamin'."

"No, Mon Amour, You not dreamin'."

Rouge leaned forward and felt his lips meet hers. He caressed them fully and very passionately. She felt limp in his arms, and let him lead her in every loving movement. Remy noticed this and teased her by gently kissing her neck in return and coming back to her lips just only so softly.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

That's when she snapped back to reality as Remy was whispering soft French loving words in her ear to try to bring her back to. To comfort her. He learned that if he did this it would help her through her episodes more quickly. Remy worried about her ever since that day with Apocalypse, ever since that she regained her ability, her headaches got worse. Xavier said it was because of the drain, and she still has to deal with the powers and memories being pulled out of her. It is an ongoing process, and Remy was willing to be there for her.

Again like every other episode, she fell limp. Not passing out, but just losing control of who she was. It was strange for her to relive past memories. Especially the ones with Gambit after her power drain for that whole month. She knew after that, she wouldn't be able to ever touch him again. Ever.

"Easy, Cheri." He said as he caught her. "You 'ad 'nother bout didn' y'?"

"Ah must've blahked out again. Ah really wish that the Professor could do somethin' fer me. Mahbe Ah'm jus' supposed t' be this way." Rouge sighed. "Ah still don' know wah ya hang around me."

"Because, Mon Amour, You have somet'ing Remy don' want y' t' loose. Gambit say he love you, an he does." He sighed. "Jus' because y' t'ink Remy can stay wid you cause he can' touch you…I'm always goin' t' be here Cheri. I'm not afraid t' touch you, you jus' won' let me."

"Ah jus' don' want t' see you get hurt." Rouge turned away from the balcony and started to go inside when he stopped her.

"Remy know how long y' waited Cheri t' find someone who wouldn' be afraid t' touch y', even wid you power. Remy dat person, Cheri. It time you start trustin' Gambit." He pulled her back to him. "Though, however, y' taught Remy a valuable lesson. Emotion is more in a relationship den bein' able t' touch someone. Remy too attached t' y' t' give up. Dis Cajun is 'ard t' loose."

"Ah jus' still don' wanna loose ya Cajun. Remy Ah've gotta lot to deal with."

"An' Remy understands."

She closed her eyes and blacked out, unaware of what happened to her next…not knowing anything…just lost in another episode…a random black out.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Aren't cliff hangers a pain...? Sorry!


	2. Part 2

**_Standard disclaimer applies...yada yada yada...I own nothing except the Idea for this story Don't sue!_**

**_Hope you're enjoying yourselves...I am just writing these!_**

**_WolvGambit_**

Part 2

The next day she awoke in the medical wing of the mansion. Grasping her head in pain she tried to lift up but felt two hands hold her down gently at her shoulders and a calming Cajun voice followed.

"Y' don' wanna be gettin' up too quickly now Cheri." The voice flowed like silk. "De professor says dat y' 'ad a real bad bout dis time. 'e can't understand it. 'im keep tryin' though."

"Where am Ah?" She asked through a dry throat. Her voice a little less than audible.

"Y' in de medical wing, cheri. Don' panic though, Remy 'ere wid you." He smiled, even though she couldn't open her eyes right away. "Remy said dat he'd take care o' you. He ain't 'bout t' give up on dat promise."

Just then a blue furred mutant walked in behind Remy and started to speak. "Good morning, Remy. How is she doing?"

"Not s' good Hank. She's been out cold fer most o' de mornin'." Gambit replied to the blue mutant. Hank just stood there.

"Well…" Hank started as he looked at the monitors. "…her vitals seem to be normal. Same as last night. Though, I'd like to see if I couldn't run a few brain scans when she starts feeling better to try and determine the source of the problem."

"I hope dat she agrees t' dis. She need t' be looked at somet'in' awful. I don' know what's gotten int' de p'tite since dat day."

Just then the professor rolled in. "Well Remy, that's a good question. One that I may have a possible answer to."

"Oh?"

"Apocalypse always leaves a certain type of mark on the mutants he uses. I think in Rouge's case, she's meant to have these memory relapses and blackouts. The reason may be from where the power was forcefully ripped from her…though only meant to be temporary. The effects of this seem to be long-term." He sighed.

"Wut would be de solution, mon ami?"

"Hank and I have been working on some inhibitors recently to try and numb her powers to a certain extent. We feel that if we numb her powers enough to keep her powers from working maybe she will be free from episodes for a while."

"Is Remy 'earin' dis correctly? You numb her powers?"

"If all goes well and she doesn't have any problems with the inhibitors."

"Well Remy hopes dat y' know wut y' doin'. Remy couldn' stand not'in' more t' happen t' her dan wut is already done." He sighed as his eyes caught a lighthearted glow. Maybe this was just what Rouge needed a chance.

"If the inhibitors work as we planned them to...everything will be fine." Hank said still recording the results from the monitors.

"How long will it take?" Remy asked questionably, still keeping his eyes on Rouge who had fallen back to sleep.

"A few days at the most Remy. I still need a little time to collect the data to make them work correctly." Beast smiled. "Don't worry, She should be fine."

Gambit's eyes had been very heavy from hardly getting any sleep from the night. He was too worried to sleep. Xavier watched him and saw the worry in his eyes as he turned to speak.

"I hope y' know wut y' be doin'. If y' can make dis work I know she be grateful."

"Trust me Remy, I hope that it works out too. She deserves a life. With our studies we should be able to overcome that minor detail." He sighed. "We'll watch Rouge you need to get some rest and something to eat."

"But wut if she wake up an' don' see Remy. She be very upset." Gambit looked at her sleeping form once more.

"We'll tell her that we sent you to get yourself together. I doubt, however, that she'll wake up for a couple of hours. That'll give you enough time to rest and give us enough time to collect what we need."

As unhappy as Remy was with the idea of leaving Rouge, he took one last look at her and exited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Xavier and Hank conversed with Rouge about the inhibitors. Thye had talked for about a hour when Remy walked in.

"Remy, whaht's this Ah hear about inhibitors thaht'll help control Mah powers?" She asked questionably as he sat next to her.

"Well Cheri, de professor said dat if dey get dem jus right, you won' have all dese problems wid blackouts." He smiled at her wittingly.

Xavier turned to Rouge with a questioning look. "This is to keep you from having any further relapses. It's to lower your powers defenses so that you can live a better life."

"Are they safe?" She questioned thinking that there was a catch.

"Yes, they're safe Rouge. It's calculations are based on your mutant gene pattern." Beast added bringing her the bracelets. "There is nothing to fear."

"Ya mean Ah get a chance at a normal existance?"

"That's what the bracelets are for. Though these are just prototypes for now until we finish inserting all the data." Hank smiled.

"How long will it take ya t' finish the ral ones?" Rouge asked interestede as the prototypes were being fixed.

"A few days at the most. Don't worry Rouge, when they're finished we'll let you know." Charles answered with a smile.

"So test dem." Gambit smiled.

"Well go ahead Rouge." Beast smiled. "It's the only way you'll find out if they work."

"Ah, Don' know..."

"Don't worry, Cheri. Y' know dat I ain't scared. Remember dis Cajun can take a beatin'." He smiled.

Rouge swollowed hard and ungloved her right hand. Remy just sat there waiting for her to move. her light green eyes settled on his red ones as her fingertips connected with his face. That's when her face gained a shocked expression.

"Ah Can't believe it." Then she siged again as Remy took her hands in his.

"Believe it, Mon Amour." Gambit sighed. He gently kissed her on the cheek. "Remy be back for y'. Right now de professor an' Hank gotta run some tests."

"Alright...Jus' don' be gone too long." She smiled as he exited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**_Well there's chapter 2...chapter three will be coming up soon Mon Ami!_**


	3. Part 3

_**Hi…I'd like to write an apology…sorry that in the first few chapters I spelled Rogue wrong. Thanks to the reviewer who helped me out. I had accidentally misspelled her name in my rough copies and forgot to change it on the final ones. Thanks for helping me out or else I probably would've forgotten to change it in this chapter. Thanks again!**_

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own any characters…Marvel owns them. No credit taken…no credit earned. Don't sue!**_

_**Notes: Thanks everyone who's been reviewing my stories…every little piece of information helps!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Part 3

A few days later Rogue was finally able to leave the med lab. She was so relieved to find they had all the data and she could leave. Though in her mind she was still a little skeptical about the idea. However, that all changed as Remy grabbed her bare hand and kissed it.

"Y' still worried, Cheri?" He asked questionably.

"A little." She sighed and looked up at him. "Evahn though Ah'm happy with the idea. The professor's only offerin' a remedy, not a cure."

"Well still, Cheri, it's a remedy dat will help y'." He kissed her teasingly. "An' I don' see de problem in taken a remedy."

"Why Ah fear..., Ya act like it's s' simple. It ain't. One day Cajun, Ah'll have t' give it up. Thaht's whaht ya don't seem t' understand."

"Don' y' t'ink Remy know dat?" He then sighed. "Instead o' t'inkin' bout de future, why don' y' make de most out o' wut y've earned? A chance, Cheri. A chance t' live de life y' wanted."

Her eyes grew misty with tears as she realized what he said was true. She always spent too much time worrying and not enough time living. Remy looked down at her and listened to her light sobs. He felt her tears soak his uniform as he wrapped the trench coat around her.

"Shh...Everyt'in' gonna be okay, Cheri."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The next day made Rogue feel strange as she got up to find Gambit by her side. After a brief moment she remembered that her powers were numbed by the effects of the inhibitors that she wore around her wrists. Her headaches were gone and she felt free for the first time in her life. Slowly, as not to wake Gambit, she got up out of bed and walked out on to the balcony. Underneath her fingertips she felt the cold steel of the railing, and the cool breeze caressed her skin. She smiled as a solitary tear trickled down her face...at last she was free.

From behind a familiar French voice spoke. "Why y' cry now, Cheri?"

She felt him embrace her from behind, his ungloved fingertips gently gracing her bare belly.

"Ah'm free, Remy." She leaned against him." For once in my life Ah don' have t' worry 'bout hurtin' anyone."

"An' Remy still here." He grinned even though she couldn't see.

"Ah know..." She sighed. "Ah know."

"An' Remy'll always be here, Mon Amour." He continued. "Je t'aime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**_Don't worry Part 4 will be coming soon!_**


	4. Part 4

_**Hi…back to update this series…I'm a quick updater… anyhow this is part four in the 'What She Wishes' Series…Enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing except the idea for this fiction. The characters belong to the talented creators at Marvel Comics…No credit taken…and no credit earned! Don't Sue!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

Part 4

Remy and Rogue were walking through the garden on a brisk summer day when Jean alerted them both that the professor had finished the devices so they could replace them with a stronger version. Immediately Rogue was excited as she grabbed Remy's hand and they made their way inside. They almost ran into Kurt and Kitty before reaching the Professor's office.

"Ahh...yes, the inhibitors..." Charles began. "...they were finished this morning and Hank and I are very pleased with the results. We modified them so they look more like bracelets."

"Alright..." Rogue replied. "Do they work?"

"Better than the ones you're wearing and they also are quiet. These don't make that distinctive humming noise when they start working."

"Dat is on' o' de most annoyin' sounds when it close t' y' ear. Especially when y' try t' sleep." Gambit chuckled.

"Quite. Anyhow I know your color of choice is more-less black I hope that you'll find these to your liking."

She smiled as hank carefully removed the others and gently fitted the new ones. "Now, there's a switch on the side that we've adapted so that you can fight in combat."

"Thanks." Rogue replied very happily. Out of all honesty, she never thought that that she'd be able to live normally again. As Hank finished a small click was heard and that meant that the device had been activated.

"So, Cheri?" He smiled. "Test dem."

"Not here..." She whispered in his ear.

He chuckled as he gyot the hint and they exited quickly to return to the spot by the fountain.

"Youngsters." Charles smiled widely.

Remy had finaly quit wearing his uniform for one day and found something casual to wear. Though the trench coat still remained. The evening was chilly walking towards one of his familiar Cajun restaurants. This one was a little different than the others. It was more modern and had a dance floor in the back. The attendant spoke in French and Gambit answered resulting in them having a corner booth close to the dance floor. Luckily the waiter spoke English. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

A little while later they had finished eating and had started a long conversation.

"Don' y' wanna know if dey work?"

"Of course Ah do...Ah'm still tryin' t' get used t' the Ahdeah."

"Why don' we dance den? Maybe dat take y' mind off all o' dis."

He watched her have an uneasy smile as he stood up and extended his hand. She took it, nothing bad happening, and he led her to the dance floor. THough she hesitated a little bit at first, but he whispered to her and she started to relax against him.

"Cheri, y' shouldn' be s' tense all de time. Y' have been given a chance. Make de most o' it."

"Ah know." She kissed him softly. "Ah hope it lasts."

They both got lost on the dance floor in the music. It was soft and slow and he continued whispering soft French words in her ear.

"Remy" She yawned. "I wish that everything would stay this way."

"I do as well, mon amour." He brought her head up to meet his. Rogue's eyes met his with electricity behind them. "Remy always will be dere for you."

Their lips met quickly as she fell limp to their touch. So soft, smooth and every caress was with passion.

"Don't..." She whispered against his lips as he got a little to excited.

"Sorry..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The rest of the evening was rather quiet. Gambit was just shuffling his cards out on the balcony wondering what other things Rogue would try to come up with. He didn't understand. Her powers didn't restrict or confine her anymore, yet she was still afraid. Remy didn't question, he wasn't scared of her even with her powers working. The strain of the memories, though, he knew had a unique factor. No matter what he was compelled to stand by her because, in truth, he did love her. When it came to her, all that he'd ever learned about love went away. He'd come to terms that he didn't really know what love was before, but he knew now.

"Remy...whaht's tha matter?"

"Not'in' Cheri. Jus' lookin' at de view, wanna join me?"

She nodded her head and come to Remy's embrace and leaned towards him as he wrapped his coat around her like always. Just then she blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**_Part 5 yet to come_**


	5. Part 5

_**HI…I've been getting so many reviews on this story I've decided to start replying to them.**_

_**LucreziaNoin86: Glad you're enjoying yourself. Enjoy the next chapter**_

**_IvyZoe: So many questions! Don't worry there should be some answers in this chapter. I've been keeping a lot of people in suspense. _**

**_abril4: Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying yourself. Any questions you have may be answered in this chapter._**

**_What She Wishes Part 5 _**

Standard Disclaimer: I own no Marvel characters and take no part in their creation or in their ownership. This is fan writing not profit writing so please don't sue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Rogue awoke next to Remy like any other morning. Though this time she felt stranger than usual. No headache, she just felt empty. She turned over to see him sleeping and curled up beside him. Her mind for once was full of thoughts that were all her own and not anyone elses. Pretty soon she watched Gambit wake slowly and half open his eyes to see her.

"Hey, Y' gave me quite a scare, cheri. If y' were tired all y' had t' do was say somet'ing."

"Did I black out?"

"No, Cheri, you fell asleep. I asked de professor, y' okay."

"Ah'm still tryin' t' get used to these." She looked at him sweetly.

"Remy tol' y' before, dis Cajun hard t' loose. I gonna be around for a long time, cheri."

"Y' like thaht word don't ya?"

"Wut?"

"Cheri."

"Does it bot'er you?"

"No...Just wonderin' what it means."

"Cheri? Simple." Remy raised his eyebrows. "Means Darling."

"Really? An' Mon Amour?"

"My Love."

She smiled at that and kissed him teasingly. "Yah Romantic."

"Y' know it cheri." He kissed her back deeply. "An' y' know y' like it."

"Don' flahtah yahself Cajun."

"I joke, so wut?"

She smiled at him with an off-center glare. He kissed her cheek and went to the balcony and looked out shuffling some cards like always. Sometimes Rogue found that to be annoying, but she figured he did it to keep calm or when he was thinking. She then walked up behind him and took the cards.

"Why do ya do thaht?" Rogue smiled.

"It's an old habit cheri. An' let's jus' say dat old habits die hard." Was his reply with an offhanded smirk.

She then started shuffling them herself like he normally did. Though, not exactly knowing how or why she was doing it. Gambit just laughed at this. In actuallity he could believe that she actually was a quick study.

"Well cheri, looks like y' did get a little bit too close t' de Cajun, non?"

"Like Ah said before, don' flahtah yahself."

Rogue was about to smack his arm when he caught it and with a sly grin he responded. "I don' t'ink y' wanna do dat, do y' cheri?"

"Yer such a tease..." She said as he pulled her closer to him.

"An' y' love me for it."

"Yeah, Remy. Strangely Ah do." Was all she said as she leaned into him. "Too bad Ah have school today."

"Dere ain't not'ing bad about dat. I can come see y' at lunch."

"True, ya could, but Ah don' know how tha supervisor would take it." She sighed. "Ah'd better get ready or Ah'll be late."

"Remy'll take y'." He commented raising his eyebrows.

"mmm...No, you'll jus' drive by tha school. As much as Ah love y'. Ah know yer game."

"Dat's new."

"Rogue, YA GOT TEN MINUTES!" Logan shouted from downstairs.

"Well Thahts mah cue. See ya later, Remy." Rogue commented kissing him and handing his cards back.

"Y'll see me when y' least expect me cheri." He whispered against her lips taking the cards back. "Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Rogue couldn't concentrate at all during class. He was all through her thoughts. Every single one of them. The bell for lunch finally rang as she took her time. It was as though her body didn't want to move until she peered through the window to the outside tables and there was Remy. With great haste she rushed outside to greet him.

"Seems like y' did miss Remy, non?"

"Alright, so Ah do, Gonna laugh?"

"No, not gonna laugh, cheri." He grinned. "Remy miss y', too."

They took the table in the corner and began their usual exchange of sarcastic remarks.

"Cheri, I don' know why y' fight it for." He smiled shuffling the cards again. "De professor gave y' a chance Cheri."

Her eyes softened. "Ah know Remy. It's jus thaht Ah'm still a little skeptical. Ah'm not fightin' it."

"Well..." The cards were shuffled again. "Why do y' always doubt Remy? Y' t'ink I gonna leave y' if y' ever have t' give up y' freedom?" _flick-flick_ "I ain't gonna leave, Mon Amour, Y' have my heart, question is cheri, what do you plan t' do wid it?"

The card shuffling continued as she paused. She watched him continue with the shuffling as she took them and began to speak.

"Ah jus wan ya ta promise me one thing Cajun." Rogue sighed shuffling the cards herself.

"Anyt'ing cheri." He said smoothly as his eyes met hers.

"Don' ever let me down on any of yer promises you make." She commented, her expression stern as she lit a card from the deck.

"Anyt'ing you wish, cheri..." He responded grabbing the card from her hand and decharging it. "Looks as though Remy did rub off on y'."

"Ya know thaht to be true Cajun. Dinner tonight?"

"O' course."

The bell rang as she handed Remy back his cards. "Don' you dare be late. Meet me here after school."

"Remy won' be." He kissed her gently. "Y' should get t' class now before y' late."

"Bye."

"Au revoir, Mon Amour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**_END Part six coming soon!_**


	6. Part 6

_**Hi…I'm back to update again! **_

_**Reviews…Since everyone is reviewing I thought I'd start answering questions if people are confused. Or just thanking everyone for reading anyhow here goes…**_

_**Reviews for Chapter Five:**_

_**anonymus87: I know that you're confused about the whole card charging incident in the last chapter. She absorbed Remy Once or twice in the EVO Series. She and him share a close bond as well…So…She has the ability to use and control his powers. I'm not going to get into detail because that will only ruin the surprise! So I'll have to leave you hanging on this one!**_

_**Anamaniax: Hi…thanks for reading and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Hope you like this next chapter!**_

**_LucreziaNoin86: Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

_**Reviews for Chapter Four:**_

**_IvyZoe; abril4; _**L**_ucreziaNoin86: Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

**_Phoenix-forever: I know I'm sorry about the Cliffhangers!_**

_**Previous Reviews:**_

_**To All of you who helped me out in any way…I simply can't thank you enough. Enjoy this series!**_

**_Notes: I'm now on chapter six of this series…up to this point this is all I have written. I'm currently working on chapter seven. So it may take another day or two before I can get that one posted. If you check out my profile I'm currently working on a lot of other stories. The majority of them I have written I'm just posting them in parts. So please be patient._**

_**Disclaimer: I own no Marvel characters. No credit taken and no credit earned. Don't Sue!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

What She Wishes

Part 6

Rogue was completely drained. Her mind couldn't handle the rest of the school day. All she wanted to do was leave and be with Gambit. Back and forth her thoughts continuously trailed between her school work and him. After being absent for three whole days before a four week vacation. In her mind she was grateful for the last class of the day. She had all the time to finish her assignments. Now she was totally ready for a fantastic weekend with him. She didn't, however, know what that weekend would consist of. Just as where she told him to wait, there he was shuffling his cards like always. Her eyes caught his with a very loving glow. It was very obvious that everything was going to be okay. He had let down his hair and took to wearing some casual clothes. A navy blue collared shirt with baggy blue jeans. His chin length hair was left swirling in the light breeze as he took his normal spot leaning against the light post just shuffling his cards.

"Hey cheri…we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, we are. Are ya gonna surprise me sugah?" Her mind just raced with what she just said.

"Oh…cheri like surprises?" He said kissing her teasingly.

"Why do ya always have t' be s' difficult?"

"Cuz, I know how much dat annoy y' sometimes." He chuckled as she removed the cards from his hands again.

"Ya an' yer old habits." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Y' picked up my habit. S' don' go getting' worked up cheri." It was his turn to smile and give an awkward grin.

She then started to shuffle them nonchalantly. "Ah know, ya stick t' me like glue Cajun."

"Y' ready?" Gambit asked her as she handed him his cards.

"Ah'm ready…let's go!"

"Den dis way mon cheri."

She giggled at him and took his hand as he led her to the Harley parked behind the picnic bench. She hopped on the back of the bike behind him as he started it up.

"S' where are we goin?" She shouted.

"Wha? You don' like suprises?"

"Well den lead de way!" She commented mocking his accent playfully.

He laughed. "I still be rubbin' off on y', non?"

"Stop flatahin' yaself."

She then snuggled up close to his back and relaxed. Remy felt this and slowed down but her hold didn't let up. Rogue was comfortable and could feel his muscles. Soon the bike came to a stop outside an old-fashioned dance place. They got off the bike and made their way inside.

As they were seated she looked at him very lovingly and asked. "When did ya run across this lovely place?"

"A little while back, t'ought I'd give y' a big surprise, cheri."

The waitress dropped by then.

"May I take your order?"

"Drinks for now, we gonna go dance…"

They received their drinks and Remy then led Rouge to the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Ah know why ya chose this song…" She whispered in his ear as he pulled her close to him.

"Vous êtes si beau, pas laissez jamais n'importe qui vous dire différent."

(Translation: You're so beautiful, don't ever let anyone tell you different.)

His French made her shiver as she got closer to him. Thinking that she was cold he pulled his trench coat around them both as they swayed to the music.

XXXXXXXXXXXXx

_**Bum…bum…bum…cliff hanger!**_

_**Sorry!**_


	7. Part 7

_**I'm back to update again.**_

_**Reviews from previous chapters:**_

_**Nettlez: Thanks for your kind words and encouragement. No, you're not stupid… He chose the song because he wants to truly understand love and the person he wants to learn from is Rogue. I mean he's been somewhat of a drifter. And he wants Rogue to understand he cares…she's still got the natural reaction to pull away…not because of Remy…just because of her habit when her powers were active. She's still trying to get used to the idea and he's there to comfort her. Hope that helps a little bit. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **_

_**XXXXXXXXx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. No credit taken and no credit earned.**_

_**XXXXXXXXx**_

What She Wishes Part 7

It was a few months later at Christmas time when Remy had left a few days ago and promised to be back on Christmas eve. She waited patiently for his return when her balcony window finally opened.

"Remy said he'd be back. He not one t' not keep a promise." He smiled with a bright red glow to his eyes.

"You know you can use the door now. You're no intruder." Rogue laughed as she embraced him.

"Remy know dat. But dere's no fun in coming in de front door. Sides I wan' t' surprise y'. Sides Remy figured y'd be lookin' fo' me in de window anyhow."

"You think yer funy don't yah?" She smirked.

He pulled out his card deck and started shuffling them. "Cheri, don' look s' down, Remy here!"

"Ah know." She sighed and leaned against him.

Gambit lifted up her face to meet his. "Don' be sad Cheri."

"Ah'm not sad Remy, Ah jus don' know whaht's goin on in my head. Ah've been battling with my powers – all the memories."

"Shh…" Gambit held her closer. "Remember Remy here if y' ever need him. Dat my promise t' y'."

"Ah know. Remy there's been some thin's goin' on with mah head lately. Professor said thaht there was nothin' wrong wit' the inhibitors it's just thaht he thinks thaht the powers Ah've absorbed in the past are trying ta fuse with me. Ah mean yesterday Ah accidentally blasted Logan through a wall…then Ah teleported out of the kitchen and into the professor's office, and then after that Ah almost blew up the stove, threw knives at Jean, put a force field around Bobby, almost froze beast, jumped through three flights of stairs, and almost burned down the library. Xavier said they have to redesign the inhibitors ta help manage my new acquired powers. See how much yah miss when yer gone Cajun."

Remy just looked down at her with awe. She was looking so uneasy. "Then Ah have t' have training sessions every day t' learn how ta control all o' these new powahs. Ah don' evah get a break."

"Well Remy can help y' control his cheri." Remy smiled. "T'ough Remy sure dat de professor gonna help out a lot."

"Ah can't be s' sure if this is what Ah really want. Ah mean…Ah want control…the professor said thaht the inhibitors are only going to be able to work fo' so much longer. Remy…he said ta choose who Ah want ta help me…will you?"

"O' course cheri…Remy knew dat de time was goin' t' come sooner er later. Remy said dat he'd be dere anytime t' help y' an' he meant it. I love you Rogue…Remember dat." Remy sighed as he pulled the trench coat around them both. "Remember dat an' everyt'ing will be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_**Well like I said in a previous review that I wasn't going to give away the surprise so Annonomys87…here's your answer!**_


	8. Part 8

_**I want to start off by apologizing for being late on updating this story. I've been busy with the other ones and I didn't forget this one…just got side tracked. Sorry!**_

_**THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS WHO KEEP THESE STORIES GOING!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters. No credit taken and no credit earned. Don't sue!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXx**_

What She Wishes…

Part 8

Rogue had a very exhausting day…it was one training session after another in the danger room. Today she had to learn about Storm, Jean, Logan, Bobby, and Scott's powers. She was slowly gaining control. It had been like this for the past week…her in the danger room or in the med lab…concentrating on control. Sure…after a few days she got control of her own powers and didn't need the use of the inhibitors…now she had a whole new headache. The other powers inside of her…

Though at the end of each day she felt it was worth it. She had finally given into Remy at last. After all, he was the one who stood by her in every step of the process…even though she was still a little nervous…she tried to get over it as quickly as possible. She remembered months ago when he had hit a nerve…she had realized her thoughts again…she spent too much time worrying and not enough time living.

Through her training sessions Remy stood by her and remained by her side ready when everything was over. He comforted her…massaged her aching muscles, even drew her baths every once in a while. With her fears pushed aside she began to enjoy herself more…even wore some better clothing and she even went shopping with Remy and he had picked out a few outfits for her to wear.

Right now she was in the middle of a very sensual deep massage. She just relaxed into the feel of Remy's magical touch. How his hands knew exactly where she ached and tended to each muscle with a very gentle and soothing precision. She moaned slightly…

"Cheri?"

"Hmmm?"

"Y' comfortable?"

"Very much so…" Rogue sighed. "Why? Yo' not thinkin' o' stoppin' are yah?"

"Mebbe…dat way somet'ing a little more productive can happen…" He replied in a teasing manner.

Rogue just looked up at him and rolled her eyes. She looked at him and he gave her a very sweet smile and his eyes held that mischievous glow. After that she picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "Wut? Y' don' like dis Cajun t'inkin' 'bout pleasin' his femme?"

"Now Ah didn' say nothin' about thaht. Yah can please me whenevah yah wan' t'."

"No consequences Cheri?" He asked slyly.

She nodded her head.

He bent down to kiss her lips thoroughly…she leaned into his warmth as he gathered her up into his lap…he licked the top of her lips asking for access…she let him…his tongue slid through her mouth memorizing the corners…she felt tingles throughout her body…sensual tingles everywhere their bodies touched…He pulled back smiling at her and she just pulled him back in for another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXx

Morning came too quickly for her…she lay encased in Remy's arms once again like every day. This time she wasn't nervous…she didn't want to get up from his warm embrace. It felt right to be there with him…today was another training session she wasn't in the mood for…she wanted to leave for a while…take a break…

Remy stirred beside her and finally awoke. "I see dat dis time y' didn' get outta bed an' run somewhere."

She yawned and leaned into his warmth. "Ah don't think Ah wanna go t' thaht trainin' session today. Ah jus wanna be here wit' yah."

"Relaxation day Roguey?" He smiled and moved some of the white pieces away from her eyes. "Mon Amour y' could really use it. Y' s' tired…an' when Remy massage y' yo' muscles always s' tense."

"Ah know…"

"Mebbe t'day I go down see de professor an' get y' a day off."

Just then a little voice popped into his mind. (No need Gambit. She is quite tired…I'll let her have the day off.)

Remy nodded and started working on Rogue's aching back. "Y' in very good hands t'day cher. Trust me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_**S' now WolvGambit updated after awaiting suspense! **_

_**AN: Thank you everyone for reviewing!**_


	9. Part 9

_**Yeah…another chapter…(Laughs) Anyhow side note: Welcome to Part 9 in this story. **_

_**WolvGambit gettin' crazy wid de updates mes amis. **_

_**A Big thank you to all of you out there who are reading and reviewing…couldn't be here without you!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no Marvel © Characters…simple huh?**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

What She Wishes

Part 9

Rogue and Remy still lay encased together in bed. It was noon and Rogue was still enjoying the magical feel of Remy's hands kneading her aching muscles. "Remy?"

"Hmm…wut de matter mon amour?" Remy sighed huskily.

"As much comfortable this is. Can we go out somewhere…enjoy the day? Take a walk?" She turned to face him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Y' sure y' don' wanna stay in bed wid dis Cajun love slave?" He responded wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

"Ah'd love t' stay in bed all day…but raht now Ah've got cabin fever. Ah've gotta get out an' do somethin'. For the past four days Ah've been in danger room sessions…All Ah've seen is the mansion walls. Ah'm not tellin' ya no, Ah'm jus' sayin' Ah gotta get out fo' a while." She kissed him again.

"Well den we go out an' we have a little fun, non?" Remy smiled again. "Don' worry mon amour, I'll take care o' y'."

"Ah don' need t' be taken care of." She said. Then she laced her arms behind his neck and pulled him on top of her. "All Ah need is yah t' tell me y' love me. Kiss me every day an' Ah'll be happy."

He smiled. "Yo' wish is my command cherie. Je t'aime mon belle amour." And then he bent in slowly and kissed her on the lips. "Now get ready…Remy take y' somewhere…where ever y' wanna go."

She then giggled as he started tickling her side. "Stop thaht!"

"Why cherie…I love it when y' laugh…an' y' beautiful when y' blush." He responded laughing a little. He then kissed her passionately on the lips and she responded running her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer.

"If yah don' quit thaht Ah'll nevah be able t' go outside." She smiled playfully.

"Dat's de idea Rogue." Remy kissed her again. "Well common den…let's get dressed an' go."

XXXXXXXXXXx

It was a couple hours later and they were walking around the mall. Remy was wearing some casual clothes but he just couldn't shake his tan duster…it stayed with him always. His red shirt and baggy blue jeans made him look good…showing enough muscle, but not too much. He tried to cover up his eyes on more than one occasion but Rogue wouldn't let him.

"Rogue y' know how people don' like m' eyes. Dey t'ink I'm a devil o' somet'in'." He sighed speaking in the first person for once. She figured it out that he only talked that way if he was serious about something.

"Ah don' care swamp rat. Yah need t' leave off the sunglasses once in a while. 'Sides yah love me raht?" She smiled at him wittingly.

" 'Course I do cherie." He smiled again.

"Then leave them off."

"As y' wish, mon belle cherie."

Rogue then laced her fingers with his as they walked to a store.

She looked up. "Hmm… 'Victoria Secret'. Wanna go in there?"

He looked down at her in surprise.

"It'll be fun Remy…yah can pick out some thin's an' Ah'll try them on…sound fair?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

After an hour of shopping Remy and Rogue came out from searching the usual stores and the unusual. She liked all of the things Remy picked out…Rogue managed to pick out a few things for Remy too.

"Where t' next cher?"

"How 'bout we buy a lunch ta go an' eat in tha park sound good sugah?"

He leaned over and kissed her while starting up the car. "Sounds good t' me Roguey."

XXXXXXXXXxx

They rode off out of the parking lot…but what they didn't know is that someone was following them…taking pictures for an unknown source…what's this couple in store for?

XXXXXXXXXXXXx

_**Bum bum bum…cliff hanger! Next chapter…ooooo! Can't tell you you'll jus' have t' chill mes amis…I'll be back t' update soon!**_

_**WolvGambit promises. **_


	10. Part 10

_**I know I'm gettin' slow at updates now! I sincerely apologize. **_

_**Anyhow! Thanks to all the reviewers who have been influencing me to keep updating!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters…simple huh?**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

What She Wishes

Part 10

Remy and Rogue walked into the front door caring loads of shopping bags and headed straight up for her room. "S' sugah…what y' want t' try on first?" She stated without missing a beat.

"Dunno? Cherie…wut y' wan' dis Cajun t' wear?"

"At this point…nothing." She giggled and started to pull of his shirt. Then Rogue ran her hands down the front of his toned body. "Have any thoughts?"

He kissed her deeply. "Plenty!" Remy then wrestled her down on the bed and started to tickle her.

"Gambit stop it!" She laughed.

"Why?" He stated capturing her lips…she then relaxed in his warm embrace. "An' now tha fun begins!"(1)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Later Xavier called in Rogue to run some tests. She was a little upset to say the least that he interrupted her so called "Play Time" with Remy. She entered the room with quite a silencing look on her face.

"Please have a seat Rogue. Sorry for the intrusion but this is urgent."

"What's goin' on now professor?" She asked annoyed.

"Your powers have grown since you've been able to control them on your own without the inhibitors. I'm afraid that we're going to have to double lab time because if Hanks calculations are correct, you're going to need all the help you can get. It's not the psyches that you have to worry about at this point. It's your newly acquired powers that you have to worry about. If these get out of control then you could be exposing everything you have gained anywhere. Even if it is a simple trip to the grocery store. These spells will often be triggered by heightened emotional stress…Anger is going to be a common factor. Logan and I have been discussing a meditation program for you. You'll be cut out of danger room sessions for at least a month. And no missions until further notice." Charles said with haste. "Oh and a few other things. Remy will be briefed that while you two are together that he is to help you control his powers. I know you have his as well."

She nodded.

"You can go now. I expect you in the lab within one hour."

Rogue nodded again and exited the room to meet Remy on the other side. "S' cherie…wut did de professor wan' wid y'?"

She sighed. "The usual Remy. Tellin' me thaht he's got all o' these new procedures to help me gain control. Pretty soon I'll loose it if Ah don' learn how to bottle some of my emotions. Especially anger."

"Well Remy can always keep y' happy cher." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "Whenever y' wan' dat is."

"Bite me!" She said playfully.

"Where?"

"It was an expression."

"Didn' soun' like on' t' me, cher. T'ough seriously…where?" Remy grinned. "I promise I'll be gentle."

He embraced her from behind and nipped at her ear playfully then moved down to graze her neck, then her shoulder. She shuddered at the touch of his teeth mixed in with the gentleness of his lips caressing each spot that he had gently nipped at with his teeth. "Re-Remy."

He had turned her around and was soon toying with her collar bone. "Hmm? Y' enjoyin'?"

She shivered as he soon caught her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Later they were laying together. "Rogue?" He murmured against her neck.

"Mmmm?"

"Y' okay? Y' seem a little distracted."

"Yeah Remy Ah'm alright. Ah'm jus' tired is all. The professor did a whole bunch o' tests on meh an' then Ah had a full two hour meditation session thaht made me board."

"Jus' wonderin' cher. Dat's all."

"Ah know what yo' thinkin' an' Ah apologize fo' not bein' in tha mood." She turned to face him and kissed him gently.

"It's no problem. If yo' tired den Remy don' do not'ing. He here t' make y' comfortable." He smiled and started to work on her tense shoulders. "It's late anyhow…why don' we get some sleep an' when we wake up in de mornin' everyt'in' gonna be okay…soun' good t' y' cher?"

She simply yawned and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_**Well there's another update! Yeah I know everyone likes this series! I'm going as fast as I can! Anyhow Review! **_

**_(1) From X-Men Next Dimension Video Game "An' Now Tha Fun Begins"_**


	11. Part 11

_**Shout outs! Thanks to all of my reviewers…**_

_**Tempting Sweet Poison: Thanks for the idea after reading one of your fics. Hope you don't mind me borrowing it for the last chapter. Thanks for your review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no Marvel © Characters…simple huh?**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

What She Wishes

Part 11

Rogue was greeted by sunrise outside her window and the warmth of arms cradling her gently. The embrace was strong, but not uncomfortable. She ran her fingertips down his arms and encased his hand with hers…she was truly happy. Remy lightly groaned underneath her soft touch and nuzzled into her back softly.

"Cher…Wut y' up t'?" He asked his voice thick and full of sleep.

"Nothin' sugah." A slight yawn. "Jus' got up."

"How'd y' sleep?" Remy continued thickening his accent slightly and adding a seducing drawl to it while he turned Rogue over to face him…he looked into her beautiful emerald eyes and smiled sweetly.

"I slept good…Can't complain." She leaned in and kissed him gently.

"Cherie…y' gonna spoil dis Cajun." He let a sweet smile play across his lips that were sort of swollen from the deep kiss they had shared.

"We wouldn' want that now would we?" She smiled and sat on top of him, then leaned in gently to kiss him.

As they broke apart he started… "What y' doin' cher?"

"Yo' always thinkin' 'bout how Ah feel…Ah want t' give yah some o' tha pleasure thaht yah give me."

"Cher…y' don' haveta do dis y' know…" He groaned as she started achingly slow…fueling his desire and arousing him further as he grasped her hips… "Rogue! Mon belle cherie amour! Please…"

She kept steady…wanting it to last…she watched his face light up as their eyes locked…he laid his head back and groaned her name and a whole bunch of French phrases that he wasn't sure if she could understand. His body trembled underneath her touch as she started to kiss his neck, moving down to his chest and he brought her face up to his. "Mon amour…please…"

Understanding his plea she started to get faster and he leaned up to meet her…he didn't want to stop her but he wanted to make her understand what he wanted…so instead he flipped her over and started thrusting harder and harder…she moaned his name this time… "Remy! This was supposed t' be yo' turn."

"Cher…y' don' understand…hearin' y' cry out my name…hearin' y' moan in pleasure…that's what makes m' happy Rogue." He continued the fast pace setting a tempo and feeling her hips grind against his… "Y' don' know how happy y' makin' me righ' now."

He smoothed his hands over her as he continued to plunge…soon he felt her start to fly off on her own and he started to follow her…sweat poured from his brow as they both started to feel…

"Remy!" "Rogue!"

Their cries were in unison as he collapsed against her…she ran her fingers through his soft hair. "Cher?"

"Hmm?"

"Y' gone an' spoiled dis Cajun…way too much!" He murmured against her collar bone. "Y' make me feel things I've never felt befo'."

"An' you sugah…make all those voices in mah head disappear."

He grinned at her mischievously.

"What?" She asked questionable. But then she felt him against her leg. "Again?"

"Oui…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Later on that day, Remy decided to take Rogue out for lunch. He found an out of the way Cajun café and decided to stop there. It was perfect for what he had planed,

"Cher?"

"Hmm?" She asked cuddled up against him. "What's wrong Remy?"

"Not'ing Rogue…I jus' wanna ask y' somet'ing."

He bent down in front of her and his crimson eyes met her green ones. Remy reached into the side pocket in his duster and pulled out a ring it had Red and Green stones in it tied with a black band. "Will y' do dis Cajun de honor of being wid me fo' de rest o' yo' life? Will y' marry me Rogue?"

Tears filled her eyes as she leaned in and kissed him gently. "This was what I wished fo'…I love yah Remy, with all mah heart."

He gently slid the ring on her finger and returned her kiss. "I love y' too…wit' all my heart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

_**Well until next chapter!**_


	12. Part 12

_**Yeah I know I've been slacking lately…here's a chapter to make up for that.**_

_**Disclaimer: Remy's in the kitchen making Gumbo…opps…sorry…I own no Marvel Characters in this fiction…don't sue!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

What She Wishes…Part 12

Rogue lay entwined with Remy…sighing deeply she rolled over to get comfortable and she felt his arm around her. "Where y' goin'?" He whispered thickly running a hand down her belly suggestively. "Remy was comfortable."

"Ah know what yo' thinkin'…Ah'm tired…This'll be five times…Y don' get tired do yah?" She smiled with her back facing him.

"Neva cherie… y' an' yo' creamy, soft skin…de way yo' lips quiver when yo' coming…de way y' moan…Y' natural Rogue…y' let dese t'ings come t' y'. I'm lucky…an' sometimes I don' t'ink I deserve y'." He trailed kisses down her neck and used his tongue to trace her collar bone. She whimpered at his touch and run her fingers down his shoulder blades…tracing his back and etching it into her memory as his soft lips and warm mouth coated her body with kisses…and loving caresses of heat and passion.

"Remy…" she groaned lightly "…I want yah…now…"

"Yo' wish is mah command Mon Amour…" He smiled and started out his rhythm…

"Ah have a Cajun Genie now?" She laugh/moaned. "Ah neva thought 'bout it thaht way."

"Remy aim's t' please…t'ought y' knew dat by now." He chuckled and heaved quicker…clenching his teeth. "Mon amour, vous êtes la peau comme l'ivoire... si doux et si pâle, apporté hors de tellement davantage par la lune allume le contact doux. Vos yeux d'émeraude me rendent faible pendant que je vois un nouveau monde entier des émotions fermées à clef loin dans elles. Vos lèvres de l'amour rose des pétales... I la manière ils goûtent... le sucre... comme vous juste comme le bonbon. Vous êtes une vision... et de beaucoup de manières je me sens qu'indigne de votre amour... vous êtes manière trop bonne à moi cher... de plus de manières qu'une. Vous me rappelez tout que je ne fais faire mal... I plus pour aller à la maison pour elle est avec vous... vous êtes tout à moi et je ne l'aurais pas aucun autre so de manière je t'aime... beaucoup..." He whispered in her ear as they both were feeling light…

(Translation: My love, you're skin's like ivory…so soft and so pale, brought out so much more by the moon lights gentle touch. Your eyes of emerald make me weak as I see a whole new world of emotions locked away in them. Your lips of rose petals…I love the way they taste…sugar…like you just as sweet. You're a vision…and in many ways I feel unworthy of your love…you're way too good to me dear…in more ways than one. You remind me of everything I have…I no longer ache to go home for it's with you…you're everything to me and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you…so much…)

Rogue lay entwined gently with Remy once more…breathing deeply and evenly once more. "Five."

"Y' countin' now cher?" He laughed.

"Yo' like tha sexual energizer bunny…now Ah know what that James Brown song meant… "Sex Machine." Yo' an addict Remy." She giggled and softly smoothed her fingers over his chest… "And ya get excited so easily."

"Nobody's ever really wan'ed me de way y' do Rogue. I've never really had a connection till y'." He gently brushed her shoulder with his fingertips. "Ready fo' six?"

"Bring it on Cajun…" She stated as she pulled him to her… "Hurry up…" She smiled and ground against him.

"Mon Dieu! I've created a monster." He chuckled.

"Non…" She giggled. "Jus' a crazed LeBeau addict."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Remy was sitting with Rogue on the couch holding her close to him. He breathed in her scent…vanilla and cherries and a little bit of scented oil from where he massaged her aching muscles earlier. He loved the way her skin felt beneath his hands…loved it when she'd hold on to him at night…

His thoughts were cut a little short when she shifted in his lap. "Remy…"

"Oui cherie?" He replied running his fingers through her soft curls. "Wut's de mattah."

"Jus' thinkin'." She replied sleepily. "Ah wanna go out some wheah. Ah need a little bit o' a break. What'dya say?"

"Gambit go where y' do." He grinned slightly. "Where t' Roguey?"

"Anywheah. How 'bout a movie?"

"Wut eva y' wish mon bella amour." Remy sighed gently and they both got up off the couch in unison.

They were headed for the door and Logan wasn't too far behind. "Alright Cajun…where are yah and Stripes headed?"

"Out t' a movie…why?" She sighed.

"Jus' wonderin'. Chuck said that there were some things goin' on at the present an' t' keep tabs on people leavin'." He answered.

"Wut dis about?" Remy asked.

"Dunno…Chuck said he'd keep us posted when he found out." Logan commented.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxx

_**Yeah…I'll continue with this…got a little bit o' writers block. Anyhow…Review! Pretty please!**_


	13. Part 13

_**Welcome to another exciting chapter. **_

_**A/N: I don't speak French…I get all my translations from an online translator so if they are not just right. I apologize. If anyone knows of a really good English to French translator please email me. WolvGambit.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

What She Wishes: Part 13

It was getting close to their wedding day and Rogue couldn't believe that it was actually happening. Sure she dreamed often about how she would find somebody to love and be with the rest of her life…who would've thought that it would be in the arms of a Louisiana swamp rat. She laughed a little at the thought. For once in her life she was happy to think that Remy was with her. He had cared to be with her when no one else would…and he wasn't afraid to show that he wanted to be her companion. It was a match made in heaven. At last she was with someone who made her feel like she belonged.

She sat outside her balcony contemplating about the events of the past few years with him. She remembered when he first joined the team. They had arguments because the thought of getting close to someone didn't register as right with her because of her powers. But later on she realized that he wasn't going to give in that easy. So the wedding was a few days away and she had everything planned just the way she wanted it. It was perfect. Even if she didn't plan the wedding and they had just gotten married, nothing fancy…she still would've been the happiest woman ever.

Pretty soon she was broken out of her trance when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a sudden warmth was on her neck. "Y' okay cher?" Came a thick and husky Cajun voice.

She nodded her head in reply and leaned into his warmth. "Yeah sugah…Ah'm alright. Ah was jus' lookin' outside this mornin'. It's beautiful isn' it?"

"Very belle…mais it doesn' compare t' yo' beauty mon amour." He kissed her neck gently. "Wut were y' t'inkin' 'bout?"

"What has happened between us these past couple o' years. How we managed ta get this far." She sighed contently.

"Wut y' mean?"

"Well Ah'm actually glad that yah didn' wanna give up on meh Remy…Ah would've nevah had anybody if yah did. Every time Ah tried t' deny thaht Ah didn' love yah…it would always come back at meh and say Ah did. Ya are always nice ta me an' ya didn' give a care 'bout mah mutation." She paused and turned to face him. "Yo' everythin' Ah've wished fo' in a man. Sometimes it's hard t' believe that yo' actually real cuz' this feels like a dream."

"Y' know dat Remy's real cher. Make no mistake 'bout dat. Gambit been hooked on y' from day one since he saw dose gorgeous emeralds dat y' call eyes. Dat was de firs' t'ing I noticed 'bout y' cherie…de res' jus' sorta followed after dat moment."

"It's the same wit' yo's Remy…Eyes like fire…burning brightly in the darkest sky. They're beautiful…wholesome. And they're a part of you…that's what makes them all the better." She smiled and kissed him gently. "Meh an' ya all tha way Cajun."

"Dere is no ot'er way t' go mon amour. No ot'er way." He returned her kiss. "Everybody loves Rogue. An' we do have somet'ing dat nobody else can take away.."

**XXXXXXXXXXXx**

_**Just a bit of Writers Block…Read and Review!**_


	14. Final Part

**_Sorry I've been late in updating...Final Chapter!_**

**_I don't really want to end this, but it has to be done...I think this will be the perfect way to end it. (Dodges flying objects) Hey! If anybody...Anybody wants a sequel to this...email me...I mean it. email me! I need at least 10 emails before I start a sequel. They must be detailed on why I should continue! _**

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters...simple huh?_**

XXXXXXXXXXxxxx

What She Wishes: Final Chapter

Remy was a little nervous standing at the alter listening to the wedding march theme play as he saw Rogue walking towards him. Her gown of white and she wasn't wearing all that Goth makeup. She was natural...and she was beautiful. He thought his heart stopped. She was drop dead gorgeous. _Mon Dieu...if Remy die now, he gonna be a happy man!_

She too, was giving him an appraisal. He looked very good in his tux, he knew how to pick the right design and the right colors. Red and Black just like his eyes. Every thing was perfect, and it was good to finally be connected with him.

Rogue soon joined him at the alter as they joined hands and looked at the priest. He went through the whole beginning reading and told about love and forever being. True love and happiness. Then he went on to the vows.

"Do you Remy Etienne LeBeau, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." _An' yes Remy does, beaucoup!_

"Do you Rogue Darkholme, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"Ah do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Remy looked at her lovingly and gazed into her deep emerald pools. He dipped her down slowly and they shared a passionate kiss...and a long kiss to...one of the longest they had ever shared.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

They mounted his bike after the wedding and rode off together into the blending sunset. "I love Y' Mrs. LeBeau."

"An' Ah you Mistah LeBeau!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Like I said in the beginning! I need at least 10 Emails before I can start a sequel! If not it'll be dropped. I hope you enjoyed "What She Wishes: The Series". I enjoyed writing it. Until next time! WolvGambit Out!_**

**_Big thanks to all of my faithful reviewers..._**


End file.
